Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ducktales Remastered ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot The Justice Guardians and Team Berk travel back to Duckburg and reunite with Sgrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world. After stopping the Beagle Boys from robbing his money bin, Scrooge discovers a map to four mysterious treasures that reside in the Amazon, Transylvania, the African Mines, the Himalayas and the Moon. With help from Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack and the teams, Scrooge must locate these four treasures. Trivia *This marks the debut of Ashley the Porcupine. *Connie Maheswaran, Lion (Steven Universe), Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Chameleon, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Dominator, Joker, Harley Quinn, Cleo, Fang, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Bill Cipher, will guest star in this. *END CREDIT SONG: Ducktales theme song (performed by The Justice Guardians and Team Berk) Scenes Prologue *(Jeffrey's cellphone rings) *Jeffrey: ...? *answers it* Hello? *Scrooge McDuck: Jeffrey?! Is that you?! *Jeffrey: ...!! Hey, Scrooge. Haven't heard from you in a while. *Scrooge McDuck: Indeed. I need your help, ol' boy! *Jeffrey: What's going on? *Scrooge McDuck: Those blasted Beagle Boys have broken into me vault and I need help stopping them!! *Jeffrey: *chuckles* They always go after your money bin. Don't worry, Scrooge. We'll be right there! *Scrooge McDuck: Please do get here as fast as ye can! I haven't seen me nephews all day!! *Jeffrey: Understood. See you in a bit. *hangs up* *Aqua: *having overheard Jeffrey's conversation* Scrooge? As in "Scrooge McDuck"? *Jeffrey: Yeah. I haven't seen him since we found the lamp. *Aqua: Oh my goodness! I've met Scrooge McDuck before!! *Weebo: You have? When? *Aqua: Back before I even met you guys. Way back before I was trapped in the Realm of Darkness. It was at Radiant Gardens when I asked him if he saw Ventus. *Xion: Wow. *Weebo: ..... What did Scrooge want, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: The Beagle Boys are trying to rob Scrooge's money bin. He wants our help stopping them. Magica Takes the Treasures! *(Suddenly, Magica De Spell and the other villains appear and laugh) *Scrooge and Glomgold: Magica De Spell!!! *Twilight: Chrysalis!!! *Jaden: Joker! *Xion: Cleo!! *Hiccup: you Guys again?! *Magica: *smirks* Oh! It's so rude of us to drop in unannounced! *Joker: *laughs* Gotta say, Scrooge, you've really outdone yourself. *Scrooge: What are you doing here, Magica?! Quick!! Somebody sound the alarm!! Duckworth!! Mrs. Beakley Call the Pentagon!! Sell me stock and bonds!! *Alexis: We'll stop them!! *activates her Duel Disk* *Rainbow Dash: *gets in a fighting position* Put 'em up, put 'em up!!! *Hiccup: come on Toothless. *Toothless: *Growls* *Magica: Not so fast fools!! *uses a spell to freeze everyone else stiff except her and her villain allies* *DJ: ...!! I can't move! My body feels like it's frozen! *Bill Cipher: *laughs* You must feel like one of your ancestors stuffed and on display at a musuem!!! *Snotlout: my Body can't move! what have you done?! Count Dracula Duck * Performing the DuckTales theme song *(The Justice Guardians are on stage and have their instruments ready) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Ready? *Jaden: *smiles* One! Two! A one, two, three, four!!! *The Mask: *starts playing the drums* *Jaden: *plays the keyboard* *Ashley: *plays her guitar* *Aqua: *plays a tambourine* * *Hiccup: *sings* Life is like a hurricane. Here in Duckburg. *Jeffrey: *sings* Race-cars, lasers, aeroplanes. It's a duck-blur. *Jaden: *sings as he plays the keyboard* Might solve a mystery! *Twilight: *sings* Or Rewrite history! *Xion: *sings* Ducktales! Woo-hoo! *Jesse: *sings* Every day, they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-hoo! *May: *sings* Tales of daring, do-bad and good luck tales! *Tammy: *sings* When it seems they're heading for final curtain! *DJ: *sings* Cool deduction never fails! *Snowflake: *sings* That's for certain! *Steven: *Sings* The Worst of Messes!! *Lazlo: *sings* Becomes Successes!! *Baby Lily: *sings* Ducktales! Woo-hoo! *Alexis: *sings* Every day, they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-hoo! *Pinkie Pie: *sings* Tales of daring, do-bad and good luck tales! *Amethyst: *Sings* D-D-D-D-Danger Watch behind you! *Donkey: *sings* There's a stranger out to find you! *Aqua: *smiles and sings* What to do! Just grab onto some Ducktales! *(Ashley plays the instrumental on her guitar) Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat